Love or Loved 2
Love or Loved 2 is a video game created by the Werebeast. This was played by Imanity's and Werebeast's playing representatives with Imanity's chess piece and Werebeast's territory as bet. This was used in the tenth, eleventh and twelfth episode of the series. History With the development of technology similar to screens and computers using the power of Holou and boards, they developed video games in order to challenge other races. However, these games are set to be advantageous towards the Werebeast, because of their heightened senses and their ability to cheat while outside the game by communicating with their players. These video games were popular within the Werebeast community based on Love or Loved 2's full title -- Living or Dead Series Special: Love or Loved 2: Hit Your One and Only With Your Bullet of Love, which indicates that there is indeed a complete series and it is currently the sequel of the former. Love or Loved 2 was used for a representative match between Imanity and Werebeast, with the conditions if Imanity wins, they reclaim the lands Makoto Dola had bet while risking their Race piece at the same time. Game Structure Living or Dead Series Special: Love or Loved 2: Hit Your One and Only With Your Bullet of Love is a full-dive VRMMORPG, where their consciousness was sent to a virtual world with one side as the protagonist and the other as the antagonist. In this case, Imanity as the protagonist and Izuna as the antagonist. The set location of the game was a stage imagined and visualized by the Werebeast game creators that is closely similar to Sora's world in Tokyo, Japan however it was but a virtual world that was popular to Werebeast youth. The game setting was narrated by Hatsuse Ino and is as follows: Rules Players are given weapons called Love Guns and Love bombs. They are powered by a love power that will be used to a certain amount in order to shoot bullets or to use a love explosion. The whole field is about a city wide and buildings are open for exploration, camping and positioning. NPC's are everywhere around the map and will be attracted to players with love power. Players that come in contact with NPCs will have its love meter depleted over time and NPCs will stop surrounding when one runs out of love power. NPCs when hit with a love bullet or a love explosion will fall in love with the player and will restore love power. However, this does not apply when not landing a proper impact and only clothes are hit and is possible to strip NPCs out of their clothes. Clothes may also be used as a shield but will be destroyed when hit. When a player gets hit by an enemy player, they become a love slave to the player that hit them until they are rescued by their team by hitting them. When a player becomes a love slave, they are not capable of reason and are only set to love the hitter and assist them. Allied target will replenish love power but will be charmed to the hitter for a short period of time. The game ends when all players of a team become love slaves to the other team. The physical capabilities of each person is dependent on their real life capabilities including senses that Werebeast have. Magic are not allowed in the field however, since Blood Break is a special ability that Werebeasts have that isn't magic, therefore is not prohibited. Trivia * Objects make bullet bounce, becoming a core mechanic for Blank's victory * NPCs don't make noises from moving or even walking making them impossible to detect * Getting hit by your own bullet will make you a love slave to yourself * Magic is banned, so wings that are made out of spirit circuits will not function rendering Jibril's flying ability useless * NPCs are modeled as female Werebeasts as if it was cosplay. zh:Love or Loved 2 Category:Games Category:Werebeast